


Take Him Down A Peg Or Two

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Loss of Virginity, Middle Aged Virgins, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Secretly a Virgin, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Virginity, experienced girl, inexperienced man, virgin ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was a request - that I was only too happy to write...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> (Comments and kudos give me life. I am a being desperate for approval! Feed me?? XD)

It was nearing midnight, and on that stroke of midnight Sarah Williams would be turning eighteen.  
  
Irene, and her father had taken Toby to see one of their distant relatives. Sarah had exams to prepare for, and assured them that she'd be fine on her own. They'd meant to be back the day before, but a storm had disrupted their travel plans, and the flights were now cancelled until the airline said otherwise.  
  
Sarah didn't take it personally - how could she? And besides, it meant that she might get some extra birthday money through their guilt. Money she could spend to treat herself. And lord knew she needed to treat herself...  
  
Sarah hadn't had the heart to tell the folks that she'd split up with yet another perfect boyfriend. They always said the same thing. _'But he seemed so nice..?'_ Yes they were nice. But always the same.  
  
Since Sarah had left the Labyrinth, certain desires began to hatch themselves in her mind. Like any teenage girl blossoming into womanhood, of course her mind took its first tentative steps into sexual maturity. But sometimes Sarah wondered whether her (apparently) deviant thoughts would still have appeared if she hadn't met the Goblin King.  
  
She wondered how much he had inadvertently influenced her fantasies. He'd appeared so dominant to her, and she hated how weak that made her feel. Even after Sarah bested him, an urge had begun to form in her mind. An urge to stop anyone from making her feel helpless ever again.  
  
Sarah dated boys with ease after she championed the Labyrinth. None of them had Jareth's strength or presence. She never felt submissive with them, and it helped build her confidence.  
  
She'd slept with a few of them - though she'd never let on to her parents. Apparently she gave amazing blowjobs. Apparently her cunt was heaven. But none of that mattered to Sarah. They'd all promised her open mindedness when she mentioned she was kinky.  
  
But they'd all expected the same thing - submissive girl with daddy issues who wanted a spank. Or a submissive girl with daddy issues who wanted to be trussed up like a Christmas turkey.  
  
They all balked when she mentioned wanting to be the dominant party. And then they all ran for the hills when she mentioned the idea of pegging, or even light anal play.  
  
Sarah tried not to take it to heart. If anything the thought just made her sick to her stomach. What kind of a world did she live in where everyone expected her to be some submissive, infantilised little girl? She was more than that. Much more.  
  
The clock ticked, and Sarah looked up. One minute to go...  
  
She stared down at the cupcake she'd put on her vanity. Sarah had placed a single candle in it, and was waiting for the clock to strike  midnight so she could blow it out, and make her birthday wish.  
  
When she'd lit it, Sarah had no idea what she should wish for - but now the answer was clear.  
  
**_~ DING DONG ~_**  
  
Sarah smiled, closing her eyes.  
  
_Birthday Gods - deliver unto me a sexy, submissive man, with a really nice cock by the way, who's totally into letting me fuck his ass..._ She thought with a smirk, blowing out the candle.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sarah..." Came a chillingly familiar voice from behind.  
  
Sarah squinted. Apparently the birthday gods existed. And apparently they'd picked her a guy with their eyes closed...  
  
"Jareth..?" She chanced. His voice wasn't one she could easily forget, though Sarah still hoped that she was wrong. She bit her lip when she felt a gloved pair of hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yes. I have a present for you, precious. Do you want it..?" His voice was low, and suggestive. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"If it's a crystal ball, you know just where you can shove it." She replied, finally turning around to face him.  
  
"I always did love that impudence..." Jareth sneered. "But I really do have a present for you..."  
  
"Forgive me if I'm suspicious. I haven't seen you in quite a while - and now you turn up uninvited." She tried to ignore her birthday wish for now. There was no way she'd be that lucky, and no way that the Goblin King would play slave to her-  
  
Slave...  
  
_Just fear me, love me, do as I say - and I will be your slave!_  
  
Sarah suddenly felt a bit giddy. No... No, he wouldn't... Would he..?  
  
"Well, forgive me if I didn't want to spoil the surprise, precious." Sarah groaned at the term of endearment. Same old Jareth. "Turn around." Sarah narrowed her eyes before doing just that. She waited patiently, though still with her guard up. Sarah expected him to do something sordid while she wasn't looking... "Alright, you can look now."  
  
Sarah turned, and then huffed when she saw that the Goblin King was now wearing an oversized novelty bow. He waggled his pointy eyebrows, and Sarah folded her arms.  
  
"Am I supposed to be impressed?"  
  
"Well I would hope so, precious." He smirked, taking a step closer. "A man's ego is a fragile thing..."  
  
"I know." Sarah replied, still staring at him coldly. She had a feeling what was happening right now. Good, dutiful, experienced Goblin King was offering poor, deprived Sarah a night of glittery passion.  
  
"Sarah, you're eighteen now." He began. Sarah tried not to roll her eyes. Oh god, she was right... "If when we'd met you hadn't been so young, I wouldn't have hesitated in offering myself." He admitted. Sarah stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"I've waited patiently, Sarah. Waited because of your strange culture and customs." He sounded peeved at the fact. "I watched you grow into the most beautiful woman. But... A very lonely young woman..."  
  
Sarah was fuming. The nerve of him. Spying on her, and making assumptions... Well, at least she still held some cards to her chest. Luckily for her, she'd never invited boys upstairs into her room - she assumed Jareth had watched her through her vanity, so he was in fact clueless to a lot of things.  
  
Good. Now Sarah could have some fun of her own.  
  
"Yes, it was very lonely." She nodded, edging closer. "I remember this one time, after prom, I went back home to my date's house, and I fucked his brains out." Sarah locked eyes with Jareth, the latter's flying open in surprise. "So lonely." She tsked, pushing past him.  
  
"So you're..?" He fumbled.  
  
"Not a magical unicorn whisperer anymore? No." Sarah snapped. "Which, by the way, doesn't alter my self worth one little bit!" She added haughtily. "So don't start with the 'deflowered' or 'popped cherry' bullshit."  
  
"I wasn't going to." Jareth stood there feeling rather foolish. He'd made an assumption, and now it was biting him in the behind. "Perhaps I was just vain enough to hope that I'd be your first..." He smiled unsurely. Sarah watched his body language curiously. It wasn't the proud, imposing Goblin King she remembered as a child.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you had been." Sarah then spoke, surprised by her own honesty. "You don't seem easily scared, at least."  
  
"Of what..?" His eyes then glimmered mischievously, and Sarah snorted, looking away. "You don't seem all that frightening if I'm honest, Sarah."  
  
"Apparently I am." She shrugged. "Back then... You said you'd be my slave." Sarah felt a blush coming to her face, but tried her best to ignore it. "Did you mean it..?"  
  
Jareth noticed the blush, but didn't mention it. He wondered why she decided to bring that up now.  
  
"I did." Jareth nodded. "In every which way the word implies." He added, watching her carefully. Jareth, as much as his appearance, flamboyance, and attitude seemed to suggest, was not the maiden ravishing King of Goblins that he seemed.  
  
And now that Sarah had admitted that she was no longer a virgin, he was suddenly in a place he never thought he'd find himself with her - the inexperienced one of the two...  
  
He'd hoped that on her eighteenth birthday they would both be in the same boat. He would be able to give himself fully to her, without fear of his performance falling short of her expectations. It was petty, he knew. She'd said that she wished he'd been her first - so Jareth hoped that also meant her previous lovers had been terrible. Maybe he wouldn't disappoint her, then...  
  
"Could you... Turn around..?" Sarah then spoke, waking him of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes." Jareth simply said, doing as he was told. He waited as Sarah seemed to rummage behind him in her cupboard. He heard what sounded like clothing being removed, and his heart raced. Jareth bit his lip, trying his best not to peek. He wasn't the most patient man, and the idea of Sarah unclothed was one that piqued his curiosity...  
  
"Don't look." Sarah then said, and Jareth wondered if she'd read his mind. He licked his lips nervously. Should he even tell her..? Surely she'd find out after a few minutes, anyway...  
  
"Sarah-"  
  
"Shh! I'm nearly done." She chided him. Jareth buttoned his lip, waiting. He heard what sounded like buckles, and his curiosity piqued again. He wondered if she was wearing kinky boots. That was a nice mental image... Jareth closed his eyes smiling stupidly at it. "OK, you can look now..." Sarah's voice sounded quiet and unsure. Jareth decided that whatever he was about to see - he wouldn't react negatively. No matter what it was.  
  
"Uh..." His mismatched eyes boggled when he turned around. Sarah was wearing much less clothing than before. She was wearing a black lacy bra, and what must have been matching underwear - he couldn't focus on that very much however as there was a large black silicone dildo in the way, held with a buckled harness.  
  
Jareth stared at it, trying to summon his tongue to find words. He wasn't at all adverse to the idea she was pitching - he just hadn't thought for a moment that Sarah, his Sarah, could ever be so bold..!  
  
Perhaps if she wanted to be in the driver's seat so badly, he wouldn't have to worry about his inexperience now. She could take care of everything...  
  
Seeing the look on his face, Sarah folded her arms, looking away.  
  
"You can leave now." She then reached down and went about opening the buckles, her face bright red. Men; real or magical, they were all the same.  
  
"Stop that." Jareth took her hands, suddenly much closer. "I didn't say no, did I..?"  
  
"You didn't say yes either..." Sarah huffed, despising how petulant she sounded.  
  
"If this is something you want, what kind of a man would I be to deny it to you..?" He smirked, trying to ignore his reservations. The idea of Sarah dominating wasn't at all unpleasant. But his own ignorance - and at his age... It was embarrassing. "As long as you're gentle..." He chuckled, starting to close the few buckles she'd managed to open.  
  
Sarah stood there completely dumbfounded. The birthday gods were real, and she'd never doubt their powers again..!  
  
"I always assumed you'd be the type to like it rough somehow." Sarah whispered, watching Jareth suddenly fumble with one of the buckles.  
  
"Hmph." He looked away, and Sarah tried to read his expression. After a moment she realised it was embarrassment, though it didn't look at home on his face at all.  
  
"This is your first time submitting to someone, right..?" She chanced.  
  
Jareth held his breath for a moment, weighing up his options. He could lie. He could easily lie. But did he want to..? He didn't want Sarah to think less of him - but he didn't want her to come to the wrong conclusion because of his silence, again.  
  
"Yes." He nodded. "But there's another thing I think you should know-"  
  
"You don't have glittery herpes or something, do you..?" Sarah then blanched.  
  
"What..? No." Jareth snorted, glad for the moment of levity. "Definitely not..." He added, trying to build himself up to his point. "That would be impossible." He paused, hoping she'd catch on. Jareth raised an eyebrow, but Sarah merely shrugged. "Impossible."  
  
Wait for it...  
  
Sarah's eyes then widened.  
  
"No..!"  
  
"Yes." Jareth folded his arms.  
  
"But you're so..." Sarah stared incredulously. "The bulge!" She gestured to it, and Jareth self consciously crossed one leg in front of the other. "How?!"  
  
"Did you see any humans in the Labyrinth, Sarah?"  
  
"There were plenty when we danced."  
  
"That was a dream - all sorts can happen in dreams." Jareth explained impatiently how everything she'd seen then had been an elaborate trick on his part.  
  
"I see..." She nodded to herself, still trying to get her head around this piece of information. "And you'd still agree to this..?" Sarah tried not to look down at the large object between her legs. Jareth, King of the Goblins, was not only going to put her in charge of his first time - he was willing to let her fuck him in the ass too.  
  
Sarah sat down on the edge of her bed, her mind racing. Finally she had the chance to explore a part of herself she'd always wanted to. She finally had a willing partner. And, strangely, she could finally have her revenge on the Goblin King. Sarah could put him in his place. She could make him feel powerless for once-  
  
"Of course." Jareth spoke, startling Sarah. She'd almost forgotten that she'd asked him a question. "Unless that fact has put you off the idea..." He trailed off.  
  
"No." She whispered breathlessly. But this was rich, wasn't it? Finally she had what she'd always wanted - and now that she had, Sarah had no idea what to do with it. With him...  
  
Sarah tensed when she felt the bed dip beside her. Jareth was sitting there now, keeping quiet.  
  
Perhaps he should wait for her to make the first move. Or... Perhaps he should make it clear that he really was willing to submit for her. Ignoring the fluttering of nerves in his chest, Jareth stood - and then knelt in front of Sarah.  
  
She felt the blood rush to her face again as she looked down at him. Sarah stood, and felt her knees go weak when the dildo then appeared right next to his face. Jareth just stared up at her obediently.  
  
Sarah lifted her hand, running it through his hair experimentally. It was soft... She decided to test him, gripping at it firmly. Now or never...  
  
"Open." She ordered. To her surprise, Jareth did just that, his lips popping open without hesitation. Sarah sighed softly as a warm pleasant feeling bloomed in her belly. She watched him as she pushed her hips forward. She watched still as inch after inch of the toy disappeared past his lips.  
  
Sarah let out a moan as Jareth sucked, and tongued the strap-on between her legs. She hadn't expected to feel so aroused this quickly, but she wasn't about to complain...  
  
"Good boy..." She whispered, letting go of the tight hold on his hair to rub affectionately at his scalp instead. Sarah felt little jolts of pleasure between her legs every time she heard a particularly wet sound. God, he'd be her undoing at this rate... After some minutes, Sarah reluctantly pushed him away.  
  
Jareth stared at her puzzled before he found himself being pulled to his feet and embraced as Sarah claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss. He tried to ignore the strap-on as it nudged at his own erection, losing himself instead in her sweet lips.  
  
When they parted for air, Sarah was the first to speak.  
  
"Lie down..."  
  
Jareth didn't need to be told twice, and soon he was lying on her bed awaiting her next move.  
  
As strange as it was to give the reigns over to someone else, he had to admit it was thrilling. Especially the idea of what exactly Sarah would or could do next. Would she be kind? Cruel? He found himself surprised, hoping for both in equal measure...  
  
"We need a word..." Sarah then spoke, her voice thick with desire. "If you ever want me to stop, you can say it." She explained.  
  
"And what if I don't want you to stop?" Jareth whispered. Sarah trembled. Was he truly willing to let her do absolutely anything to him..? The thought of his utter submission and devotion thrilled her in ways she couldn't describe.  
  
"Just say 'red' if you need to. OK..?" She spoke, deciding to put the safe word in place regardless. She wanted to dominate him. She wanted to tear him apart piece by piece, and then put him back together. But she didn't want to hurt him, not truly.  
  
"Noted." Jareth smiled softly. This was it, then. His first time, and what an eventful one it would be. If he had any friends, this would definitely be the sort of story he'd boast about at any given opportunity.  
  
He tried not to snort, imagining Hoggle's face as he told the dwarf, in vivid detail, all of the events  tonight would bring. God, he really was evil, wasn't he?  
  
"I want you to undress. Understood?" Sarah's voice was quiet, but Jareth detected a new strength behind it. He felt a twinge below the waist, realising they were now role playing. Not one to disappoint his Sarah, Jareth slowly began to unlace his poet blouse. Sarah watched on in silent approval.  
  
Once it was loose enough, he pulled it over his head, and then slowly pulled off his gloves. Sarah shamelessly stared at his bare upper half. He'd taunted her with that sliver of chest for too long, and now was her chance for revenge. She drank him in, his porcelain pale skin, and his slender yet sinewy arms. She let her eyes rake over him without an ounce of shame before lingering on the light trail of blond hair below his navel.  
  
"Did I tell you to stop?" She then spoke, getting impatient. Jareth made sure to keep the smirk off his face as he slowly pulled off his boots. Last to go were his poor excuse for trousers. They put even the tightest lycra leggings to shame, the way they hugged every muscle and curve. Not to mention they way they emphasised another crucial part of his anatomy.  
  
The Goblin King slowly shed that last layer, a blush crawling over his face. Sarah felt her breath quicken at the sight before her. She'd seen a few cocks, so she wasn't surprised at all when she saw his. What startled her however was his obvious shyness in spite of his excitement. His cock was very hard, and very wet already by the looks of things - but his usually confident, sneering face was now pink around the edges, and furtive.  
  
Which made her want him all the more.  
  
"I'd like you to wear something." She then spoke. Her tone of voice made it clear that it wasn't a request so much as a statement. Jareth watched Sarah as she disappeared into her wardrobe, looking for something. He felt his cock twitch, unsure if it was from nerves, or anticipation.  
  
Jareth wondered if she was purposely taking her time, and trying to tease him. Was she playing mind games? Or was he just getting ahead of himself..? It was sweet torture wondering, either way.  
  
"Put these on." Sarah then spoke, and Jareth realised she was now standing in front of him again. Looking down, he saw what looked to be a pair of silken stockings, and a garter belt that she'd dropped on the bed.  
  
His wardrobe was flamboyant, and so the idea of wearing women's undergarments didn't particularly faze him at all. Jareth did as he was told, and noted Sarah's look of approval.  
  
"Such a pretty thing..." She cooed, and Jareth hummed happily as she stroked his face. Oh yes, this was something he could get used to... "I'm going to enjoy making a mess of you." Sarah felt embarrassed saying it, but she put that down to residual nerves. Jareth was obviously getting off on it if his twitching erection was anything to go by.  
  
The Goblin King whimpered when Sarah's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking at a lazy pace. She bit her lip as he keened and thrust his hips eagerly.  
  
"I wonder if you really are a virgin, Goblin King." Her voice was light, and playful. "You submit so obediently..." Her tone then became a taunting one. "You sucked my cock like a natural. And now you lie here, desperate and needy... Eager for this." Jareth's cock gave a hard twitch in her hand. "I think you lied to me..." She drank in his suddenly panicked face, chuckling. "And liars need to be punished, don't you agree..?"  
  
Jareth stared at her warily. Either this was still part of the role play, or she was actually questioning the validity of his claim. And it the former was right - surely this was a trick question?  
  
"No..?"  
  
Sarah tutted, and he felt his insides drop.  
  
"Oh Jareth..." She sighed, sitting down. He wondered if he'd just ruined the whole mood, but realised quickly that that wasn't the case when Sarah then held up a riding crop.  
  
Oh, the irony was sweet...  
  
"Come here." Her voice was firm, and Jareth did as he was told, his blood pumping at a dizzying speed. She directed him to lie over her lap, and Jareth moaned. His cock rubbed against her thighs in this position, but it left his rear dangerously exposed. He suddenly felt strangely vulnerable for possibly the first time in his life. He was waiting for the axe to fall, never knowing quite when that would be. Sarah feigned, pulling her arm back, and smirked when she felt Jareth startle in her lap. She chuckled darkly, smoothing her hand over his arse in a soothing manner. "Oh, Jareth..."  
  
Before he could respond, her palm delivered a firm spank. Jareth hissed, not expecting it to have been so hard. To think delicate Sarah was capable of that... His cock throbbed, and he suddenly felt ashamed of how aroused this was making him. But this was what she wanted - and surely it turned her on to demean him like this. What surprised him the most was how much it turned him on being demeaned.  
  
He thought at first that this would be an experience that he wouldn't necessarily enjoy, but one that would excite Sarah - and that had been enough for him. But he was quickly realising there were quite a few things that got him hard that he'd never have given a thought to before today.  
  
Being made to suck a fake dick had sent certain thrills down him. Being made to emasculate himself with lingerie also got him twitching. He'd always like silks and satins, but wearing such frilly pink things never would have factored in his wildest dreams.  
  
What startled him the most was that lying here, his bare arse exposed and just waiting to be spanked, he was the most turned on he'd ever been. Jareth was silently craving another spank - and harder than before. Where this newfound depravity had come from, he hadn't a clue, but he wasn't about to overthink it.  
  
"I think I've learnt my lesson..." He then chanced, knowing full well what was about to happen next.  
  
"I don't think you have." Sarah's voice was dangerously low, and Jareth readied himself for another spank. "If you're going to act like a brat. I'm going to have to treat you like one." She whispered. Jareth shuddered as her hand pinched his rear playfully before she delivered another sharp spank. He cried out, unsure whether he was in pain or pleasure. He didn't have time to think however as her hand continued its assault, striking him over and over again.  
  
By the time she had finished, the Goblin King had been reduced to a trembling heap in her lap. Sarah could feel his cock leaking between them. Any reservations she'd had about causing him pain vanished when he failed to utter the safe word. And now he was wet, and clearly eager after that little display of dominance. He hadn't seen anything yet...  
  
Sarah picked up the riding crop, ghosting it over his red cheeks.  
  
"Sometimes you need to be punished. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes..." Jareth choked out, fighting every urge to grind his hips. His desperation right now was maddening. He didn't care what she did to him, he just wanted to cum. He almost felt faint with desire.  
  
"Have you learnt your lesson now?" She asked, tickling his still tender flesh with the crop.  
  
"Yes..." He whimpered, trying to ignore how red his face must have been. "I'll behave..." Sarah's eyes rolled back at those words, and she put down the crop, stroking his rear affectionately.  
  
"Good boy..." She hummed.  
  
Sarah had to stop herself from just casting away her strap on, and flipping him on his back. The urge to ride him was overwhelming. His blushing face, matched with that adorably red little arse gave him this uncharacteristically vulnerable quality. One that she'd never seen on him - and it was driving her absolutely wild.  
  
The thought that she'd managed to bring him down like this. Him, the proud Goblin King. Sarah couldn't ignore how wet she was already just from teasing him.  
  
"I think you deserve a little treat after your punishment." Sarah purred. Jareth didn't move, on tenterhooks now. He listened as Sarah leaned away, rummaging for something in her bedside drawer. Soon he heard something very wet, and his blush intensified. "Spread you legs like a good boy." Sarah ordered, and Jareth surprised himself by complying quickly.  
  
His breath hitched in his throat when he felt something very cold and slimy rubbing at his back end. His cock gave a strong jolt, and his hole clenched as Sarah played with it. He felt that his whole body must have been bright red with how overheated he felt by her actions.  
  
Jareth had never felt so exposed in his life. Something about it felt intrinsically wrong, but that only fuelled his arousal. There was something about the forbidden taboo nature of it that just turned him on all the more.  
  
"Shh..." Sarah circled his entrance with one finger, waiting for Jareth to stop squirming. Once he was still, she continued, pressing against that tight ring of muscles. Jareth panted, clutching the bedsheets beneath them. His body was inadvertently trying to fight it, and he forced himself to relax. He felt a hot, pleasant sting as her finger finally pushed its way inside, not stopping until it was fully in. "See? Doesn't that feel nice?"  
  
"Yes..." Jareth moaned as Sarah's finger dove in and out at a lazy pace, stretching him. "S-So good..."  
  
"You're so tight..." She hummed, adding more lube before a second finger began probing and teasing his hole as well. After a few minutes both fingers slid inside, and Jareth mewled at the extra girth. He realised as the seconds ticked by that he wanted more and more. Two fingers wasn't enough, perhaps three..? The toy between her legs didn't look nearly so daunting now. He wondered how it would feel as she pushed it inside him. He wondered if she would  do so slowly, like her fingers were now, or if she'd fuck him senseless, and hard.  
  
Either way, he looked forward to finding out.  
  
Jareth then whined when he felt Sarah's fingers leave him. She smirked, certain that he really was enjoying this now.  
  
"Shh..." She then stroked the back of his head. Jareth huffed into the mattress anyway. Cruel Sarah, he thought. "I'm sorry, what was that..?" Her voice had that powerful edge to it again, and the Goblin King tensed in her lap. "Because if you were thinking of giving me attitude again, then I'll just have to put a stop to that."  
  
Jareth moaned when Sarah's fingers very quickly found themselves inside him again. They thrust in and out at an unforgiving pace, and he had to stop himself from crying out.  
  
"You were being so good, Jareth." She sighed, her actions on his arse unrelenting. "Why do you have to push me?" Sarah chuckled, watching as the King in her lap keened and shivered. Once she thought he'd had enough - and not before - Sarah finally slowed her hand, smirking as Jareth whimpered. "Promise me you'll behave from now on." She sneered.

"I promise, my Queen..." The words left his mouth before he'd even given them much thought. Sarah was silent, and Jareth wondered if he might have given her extra reason to punish him. He was taken by surprise when she leaned down, turning him over so that she could claim his mouth again. Jareth ignored any common sense, and let his arms wrap around her. He was desperate for her. Sarah gripped his hair again tightly, but no further punishment was needed. She let herself become lost in the moment.

After some time, Sarah was the first to pull away, though she did so reluctantly. She could have kissed him for hours, but there would be plenty of time for it later, she surmised. She guided him to sit before pushing him onto his back. Jareth was so obedient; she realised now that he'd stopped playfully resisting, and goading her because he too wanted what was to come just as much as she. Sarah made a show of rubbing her hand over the large silicone cock, delighting in Jareth's flustered yet excited face. She felt a twinge of pleasure as he bit his lip, not quite meeting her eyes. Did he know how attractive that was..?

Sarah then grabbed the bottle of lube again, making sure to liberally coat the toy between her legs. No such thing as too wet, she thought, watching the Goblin King. He was trying to appear calm, but she could tell he was anything but from the way his chest was rising and falling. Sarah wasn't sure if she'd spread his legs, or if Jareth had, but she found herself kneeling between them a moment later. Her still lubed hand then wrapped itself around him, stroking and squeezing his erection. He was leaking so much precum that she wondered if the lube was even necessary. She'd never gotten a man so wet, and the sight fascinated her.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Sarah then allowed the tip of the toy to press against his entrance, teasing him. "Just relax..." The last words came out softly, and she looked into his eyes then. Jareth simply nodded, and she leaned down to kiss him. Sarah took her time, abandoning the rushed, sloppier kisses from earlier to instead soothe, and reassure him. Jareth's arms shakily wrapped around her waist, and Sarah took it as a sign that she should start pushing her hips now. Jareth gasped into her mouth almost immediately. She held him close, stopping just in case it was too much.

Jareth simply laid in head on her shoulder, sighing softly. Sarah pushed again, keeping her ears keen just in case the safeword slipped passed his lips. It didn't.

"That's it..." She cooed, pushing deeper still. Jareth whimpered, and she reached down for his cock again, pumping it. "Just a little more..." Sarah was surprised to find the toy engulfed to the hilt some seconds later. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She smirked. The Goblin King moaned as Sarah gave her hips an experimental thrust. The curved tip of the toy was pressing expertly against something inside him - and it felt good...

"No..." He shook his head in agreement. "Thank you..." Sarah bit back a moan, kissing his neck and jaw. He was being so deliciously submissive - thankful that she'd shoved nearly six inches of silicone up his virgin arse. She almost couldn't take it - everything about tonight was perfection. He'd unknowingly answered her call, and was now fulfilling her wildest dreams too.

Sarah then slowly pulled the toy out. Jareth hissed, arching his back. Adding more lube, Sarah then pushed it back in, pleased with the sounds the Goblin King was making beneath her. Her hand abandoned his cock, instead taking a firm hold of his hips. She leaned a little closer to Jareth, giving him a look. He quickly nodded, and Sarah went to work, starting up a slow and steady pace.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. The way he trembled, and gasped in pleasure with every thrust, it was intoxicating. After some time, Sarah began to speed up. Jareth's hands clutched fruitlessly at the bedsheets, feeling his pleasure start to build again. It was strange, feeling so close to orgasm without his cock getting any attention. Sarah knew some things he didn't, clearly, and for that he was greatful. He found himself feeling rather smug, then. He might not have been Sarah's true first - but he was the first man she'd shared her secret desires with. He was the first to let her have full reign. Total control.

He was stirred from his thoughts when her hand slid down to stroke at his arousal. Jareth felt like a dam about to burst; every touch pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

"S-Sarah..." He gasped. "I'm..."

"Shhh..." Sarah smirked down at him, her hand never stopping, and her hips fucking him at an unforgiving pace. "I think you've made enough noise - don't you?" To be honest, she wanted him to make more noise. She wanted him to cry and shout his pleasure at the top of his lungs. But she also wanted to tease him. Get him to obey. "From now on, I don't want to hear another sound - understood?" Jareth nodded, and had to bite his lip when Sarah rewarded him with a particularly hard thrust. "Good boy..."

Her hips doubled their efforts on him, thrusting harder. Jareth's eyes crossed suddenly when she hit his prostate again. Sarah smirked, pleased with how silent he was being under the circumstances. She continued the pace, squeezing the tip of his cock in time with her thrusts. The only noise that could be heard now were the wet slapping noise of their coupling, and Jareth's shallow breaths. True enough, he wasn't making a sound. Sarah's hips slowed down then, her thrusts becoming long and languid. She pulled the toy out almost entirely before pushing it all the way back in. Jareth gasped, wondering for a fleeting moment if that counted towards his silence or not. Sarah said nothing, and he allowed himself to relax. He couldn't believe how tense he was. Couldn't believe that soft little Sarah could bring this side out in him.

"Not a sound..." She then spoke, her green eyes staring intensely into his. Sarah thrust deep and slow, filling him to the brim and then some with every push. Jareth bit his lip; this slower pace was even more torturous, and he was feeling his pleasure start to build again. Sarah's hand fondled and teased the tip of his cock, and against his better judgement, Jareth whimpered. "What was that..?" Sarah's hips came to an abrupt stop, her hand leaving his arousal. Jareth couldn't hold back a long drawn out cry of protest. Sarah let it wash over her, with a grin. "You think you deserve pleasure after you couldn't even follow a simple order..?" The Goblin King gave her an imploring look, just at the same time his cock twitched.

It was tempting to keep fucking him, but that could wait. Sarah deserved some more fun after all.

"If you insist on being so vocal..." She then pulled the toy out of him completely, earning another feeble whine from Jareth. "Then you're going to have to beg for it." Her eyes gleamed with mischievous, and Jareth felt his erection throb painfully.

He felt completely humiliated, though wasn't sure whether or not his pride trumped his eagerness to orgasm. Jareth felt a hot blush crawl over his face, and licked his lips.

"Please, Sarah..." He whispered.

"Louder." She ordered. Jareth's cock seemed to enjoy her dominance, at least. She watched it bobbing up and down of it's own accord, another large bead of precum dribbling out at her harsh tone. When he said nothing, Sarah leaned in, rubbing the toy teasingly against his ass. She smirked when he tried to push back against it, clearly eager. "Ah-ah-ah... I want to hear you beg, Goblin King..." Jareth gasped at her words. His pride relocated itself to the back of his mind, his libido taking the driver's seat.

"Please... I want it..." He whimpered, his hands gripping desperately at her waist. "I need it, Sarah..." He heard her moan softly in approval. "Need you inside me... Please, Sarah. Please fuck me..." Jareth was aware that he was babbling now, but he didn't care. He continued to even after Sarah drove the toy back inside his tight arse, starting up a steady pace again. "Yes... Oh yes... Thank you..." He moaned. Sarah moaned along with him. She felt so powerful, so in control. She'd gotten the mighty Goblin King to beg her to fill his arse again. After this was all over, she might just ask him to pinch her.

"Yes..." She sighed, her hand pumping his cock lazily. Sarah could feel her own orgasm building. The inside of the harness rubbed delightfully against her clit with every thrust, and she found herself abandoning her slow thrusts, deciding on quicker, more shallow ones. Soon she was moaning loudly, and Jareth noticed the hand on his cock was shaking. She was getting close, then. He was eager to see her lose herself  Eager to hear how sweet the sound would be. "Oh God..." Sarah gasped, abandoning his cock to grasp at his hips instead. She needed an anchor, something to hold onto. She whimpered some seconds later when her climax washed over her. Jareth's arms encircled her as she gasped and cried out, and Sarah welcomed them, sagging against him. "J-Jareth..!" Her voice came out light and breathy, and then she cried out again as the final spike of pleasure wracked her body before ebbing away. "Mmm..." She rolled her hips, her clit swollen and puffy. "Wow..."

Jareth held her for what seemed like an eternity. He was in no rush to cum just yet. Of course his cock would be in vehement disagreement... He watched her as her breathing slowed. She was so beautiful like this, and he had to resist the urge to bury his cock inside her spent body. Everything in him was begging for her sweet wet cunt to finally envelope his cock. He ignored those thoughts, stroking Sarah's now dishevelled hair out of her face.

"You're a goddess..." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. Sarah mewled as another pleasant pulse occurred between her legs. Shakily she got to her knees, staring down at him.

"You've been very patient..." Sarah spoke then, her breathing clearly ragged. Jareth wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion, or an increase in arousal... "Time for your reward." Jareth's eyes widened as Sarah wasted no time in filling his arse again. "And this time I'll allow you to make as much noise as you want."

"Thank you..." Jareth then groaned as she began to set the same pace as before. She filled him over and over again, the thicker base of the toy stretching him deliciously with every thrust. Jareth held her with shaking arms. Every time she hit that sweet spot inside him, his cock twitched sharply. "S-Sarah..?"

"Yes?" She looked down at him curiously.

"D-Do you have something bigger..?" He blushed crimson, ashamed to admit how much of a whore she was making him. Jareth gasped when he felt the toy exit him all of a sudden.

"I knew it..." She smirked. "I suppose I could reward you. After all, you've been a good boy today - even if I have had to punish you..." Sarah then left the bed, disappearing into her cupboard again. Jareth watched her with baited breath, every nerve in his body on fire. When Sarah returned, she was holding a larger toy. This one was much more realistic in colour, and in shape. The head was thick - so thick in fact that Jareth wondered fleetingly if it would fit. The girth, and the length of the shaft were more impressive than his own, and he suddenly felt humiliated again. But Jareth was starting to like that feeling...

Sarah began to switch the toys around, placing the new one in her harness. She then lubed it up slowly, watching his face as she did. She hadn't thought for a minute that she'd be able to bring out the big guns on a first encounter - and definitely not with Jareth. She was surprised, and delighted with how greedy he'd become - first begging for her cock, and then demanding bigger!

"Is this big enough, Jareth?" She teased. Jareth's response was a shaky nod. Sarah pushed against his hole, teasing it. "Good." After a few moments of pushing, and adjusting, she found his body welcoming it just like the last, and she smiled. "Aren't you brave?" She cooed. Jareth whimpered.

The increase in length meant that his prostate was being hugged even more deliciously. The girth stung at first, but after a few thrusts, he felt any discomfort ebb into pleasure again. He wondered how he'd gone so long without this. He could've done half of this to himself long ago - so why hadn't he..?

He didn't have much time to ponder, as Sarah's hips thrust harder. Jareth let out a cry of pleasure. It was almost too much.

"S-So close..." He trembled as every thrust brought him nearer. Jareth's hands found her hips, and then her rear, trying to gain purchase, eager to get her closer somehow. Sarah chuckled, squeezing his poor neglected cock. He felt a sharp rush of pleasure as she toyed with him, both inside and out. "S-So good..."

Sarah's thrusts became much more deep, and hard. Jareth was thankful, but he didn't have much time to say anything as his pleasure reached new heights. He clutched her desperately, moaning, and crying out with every thrust. It was music to Sarah's ears.

"Mmm, yes..." She sighed, never letting up. Sarah watched as the Goblin King lost himself before her eyes. A few more thrusts and he was practically howling, his cock twitching hard as it finally emptied over Sarah's hand. She kept thrusting slowly, delighting in every gasp that left his lips. His cock gave a few pathetic last spurts before Sarah released it. "H-How was that..?" She then asked, her mask of dominance slipping.

Jareth just pulled at her until she was lying flush against him. He whimpered as the toy between them slowly left his body. Sarah held him close as he came down, peppering his face with soft kisses as she whispered words of encouragement.

He could get used to this...


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was my first real kinky stab at a Labyrinth fanfic, and as such it holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> A lot of people asked me for a follow up chapter - and I hate to disappoint ;)

Jareth awoke in a confused heap. This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his castle. This was—

"Mmm, good morning..." A sultry voice whispered in his ear, and the Goblin King was convinced he was still dreaming.

Except this was an especially long dream if he was.

"Sarah..?" He chanced. A pair of arms wrapped around him then, pulling him close.

"Yeeees..?" She nuzzled his neck, and then pressed a kiss to his chin.

"I'm awake." He suddenly realised. "This isn't a dream." Sarah burst into giggles before she regained her composure.

"Nope." She then pulled back shyly. "You— you did enjoy last night... right..?" Sarah truly hoped so. It would put a terrible strain on things if the best night of her life had been the worst of his.

"Of course!" Jareth rolled over, looking her in the eye. Sarah noted that he'd rubbed half of his makeup off in the night, and suppressed a snort. "Last night was... Perfect. But... You don't regret it, do you..?" He was hoping this was more than a quickie for Sarah. Of course if that was all she wanted, he wasn't about to complain.

Still. He was allowed to hope for more, right?

"I don't regret a thing." Sarah relaxed, smiling when he pressed his forehead to hers. "Did you... wanna stay for breakfast..?" She crossed her metaphorical fingers.

"I'd... like to stay for more than just breakfast..." Jareth's tone was definitely hungry - and not for pancakes. "Unless you don't want to..." He tapered off nervously.

"God, look at us." Sarah shook her head. "You wanna stay. I want you to stay..." One of her hands slid down his back before settling on the garter belt he was still wearing. She twanged the elastic with a grin. "You wanna fuck. And I want to fuck you." She whispered. Her smirk grew at the way Jareth's body shuddered.

The fae nodded, humming weakly when Sarah then moved him to lie on his back. "Are we— what does this make us..?" He asked tentatively. The lust clouded part of his mind wanted her again - but his heart had to be sure. Jareth had to know.

"Lovers..?" Sarah paused, blushing. It sounded so real now that she'd said it. "Jareth... I feel like I can be myself around you. For god sake, you hadn't even kissed me, and you were cool with me fucking you in the ass." She paused. "Do you know how long I've wanted someone like that..? Someone who doesn't cringe at my turn ons - someone I can be myself with..?"

"Oh."

"And it's not just the... bedroom stuff. I like you." She added. "Don't get me wrong, sometimes you're insufferable... but I kinda like that. Means I get to punish you..." Jareth made a soft trilling sound when Sarah pinned both of his wrists to the mattress. "I... really like you." Her grip on him softened. "I don't want to ruin it, that's all. I just got you back in my life again."

"Sarah..." Jareth was up on his elbows within seconds, pressing a kiss to her lips. He felt her mouth begin to grin, and his own followed suit. "Sarah..." She was soon nestled close to him, her head upon his chest. Jareth took one of her hands, laying kisses upon every knuckle, and finger. "Sarah..." His kisses began to stray; first her wrist, and then her shoulder. "My Sarah..."

Sarah was trembling as his lips found her throat. She felt a hand reach down, and realised that she must've fallen asleep in her harness. Jareth deftly unclasped it, and Sarah wriggled out. When it was pushed to one side, Jareth's hand was quick to find its place between her legs again. He stroked and fondled her through the fine lace mesh of her knickers. Sarah bit back a whimper, the texture absolute heaven against her clit.

"Jareth..." Sarah had given up on coherent sentences now.

"My. Precious. Sarah." Jareth lips punctuated each word with a kiss. His free hand slipped the bra strap down her shoulder, and he locked eyes with Sarah. She bit her lip, granting him a quick nod, and soon the other strap was off.

Jareth couldn't hold back a grin when he pulled his hand from betwixt her thighs - Sarah made the most obnoxious little grunt of disapproval. But he needed both hands to remove that beguiling, yet medieval device across her bosom.

After more fumbling than the king would later admit to, Sarah's bra was flung over the side of the bed. Sarah grabbed Jareth's wrist, pushing his hand right back to where it belonged.

"Greedy, aren't we?" The goblin teased. His thumb circled her clit, his lips whispering at her breast before they wrapped around the nipple. One of Sarah's hands sank into his hair.

"So what if I am?" Sarah was no longer concerned with whether or not she appeared greedy, or easy, or any of those things. "You're just as eager; don't even lie." She grinned.

Jareth's response was a surprised moan. She'd grabbed his unsuspecting cock, and was now pumping it lazily. His mouth left her nipple, and Sarah felt herself flush upon noticing how plump his lips now were.

"You're gonna be the death of me..." She captured those lips in another kiss. They hadn't kissed nearly enough last night, and Sarah was adamant to make up for that.

Jareth's hands were soon at Sarah's shoulders, his hips rocking in time with her fist. "Sarah..!" He drew a quick breath before her lips were on his again. Jareth laid there as Sarah's tongue invaded his mouth, tracing imaginary shapes, and tantalising him in ways he was still ignorant to.

His first time. Sarah had of course been in control - but she'd been gentle too. She had taken her time with him, going entirely at his pace. Now that the worry of his first performance was out of way, Jareth could relax and enjoy the other things.

Kissing. Caressing. Stroking — foreplay...

He groaned when Sarah's hand slipped down, cupping his balls before giving them a firm squeeze. Jareth's knees trembled, a jolt of pleasure reaching his cock.

"I love the sounds you make..." Sarah chuckled, squeezing again. Jareth let out a satisfied mumble, pushing his hips forward. "Uh..." Sarah suddenly looked shy. Jareth met that look with a curious one. "OK, I'm just gonna come right out and say it—" The Goblin King steeled himself, waiting. "I really wanna finger you again."

"Uh—"

"Is that alright..?"

"Yes." Jareth was nearly in swooning territory, watching Sarah in awe as she spread his legs.

"Your ass is so cute..." She whispered, reaching then for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. "And so much fun to play with..." Jareth's pulse tripled when a now slick pair of fingers circled his hole.

The Goblin King made a needy sound, pushing his hips to meet her.

Sarah hummed with satisfaction when her fingers were met with his warm heat, Jareth's body practically pulling her in. "So tight... and after last night, too..." The goblin on her bed keened as her fingers pushed deeper still. "Does that feel good?" Jareth nodded, whimpering — it felt better than good. Better than better. When her fingertips found a certain spot, he gasped, unbidden. "Oh, hello..." Sarah tapped that spot again, and Jareth's cock bled a drop of precome. "I wonder if I can get you to come without touching that pretty cock..."

Jareth could feel the tips of his ears burning, his lithe body already drenched in sweat. "S-Shall we find out..?"

Sarah's face was like a kid in a candy store.

Sarah still had yet to learn exactly how Jareth's body would respond to her attentions - however, she was hitting a lot of the right spots accidentally, and learning from her mistakes.

Jareth swayed to his own private rhythm, Sarah's fingers curling and probing his insides. She'd know whenever she hit that spot because the Goblin King would let out a sudden squeak or gasp.

"S-Sarah..!" His cock throbbed when her fingers found that spot again, tapping over and over. Sarah's mouth curled into a smile. "Sarah, I'm..!" Jareth's hips bucked, his pleasure mounting again before it ebbed away. Greedy for his release, one of Jareth's hands snuck down to wrap around himself.

"What a naughty goblin..." Sarah tsked, batting his hand away. Within seconds she'd replaced it with her own, her thumb circling his wet slit before teasing the frenulum. "Remind me to punish you later..." Jareth shivered.

Sarah watched Jareth as his body moved, desperately seeking out his orgasm. She decided to stop teasing him entirely, her fingers now drumming against his prostate without mercy as the fist around his cock sped up.

"Getting close?" She taunted. Jareth was beyond words, panting and crying out at random. "Are you gonna come?"

Jareth could scarcely manage a shaky nod, his cheeks aflame, and his toes curling.

Sarah watched as his body writhed. He was getting there - she could tell by the way his cock continued to throb and flex. "Come on, baby, come for me..."

Jareth grasped the bedsheets, his pleasure mounting in ever higher waves before finally he did.

Jareth arched, his cock emptying in heavy spurts, spattering his chest along with Sarah's hand. Sarah continued to watch him as he came down. She watched his eyelids flutter, and his chest heave.

She watched his cock as it gave one last dribble and throb of exhaustion. Sarah let him go as gently as she could, not wanting to overstimulate him.

He was so beautiful like this, in the afterglow.

His pale body was almost entirely covered in a uniform blush, his cheeks especially.

"Such a messy goblin..." Sarah then whispered, smearing the come that had spattered his belly.

When Sarah's fingers appeared near his face, Jareth understood and opened his mouth obediently. Sarah's satisfied moan was followed by a similar one as Jareth sucked her fingers.

"Maybe it's time we got cleaned up, hm?" She smiled down at him.

 

* * *

 

Jareth usually enjoyed hot baths anyway. But a hot bath with Sarah Williams in his lap? No contest.

The Goblin King let Sarah soap every inch of him; she was surprisingly gentle.

Jareth washed her hair, his cheeks warming when Sarah replied with a contented hum.

"This is nice..." She relaxed against his chest, Jareth's hands massaging her scalp. "Thanks, by the way."

"Whatever for?" The goblin felt another dopey smile tug at his lips, his pride nonexistent to the fact. She had him smiling more than he would ever admit to.

"For not running away screaming when you turned around last night..." Sarah's fingers traces shapes on Jareth's thigh under the water. "For treating me like an equal, and not some freak. Respect is such a turn on, who would've thought, huh?" She laughed, but to Jareth's ears it held no mirth.

"Sarah." His hands withdrew from her hair before he was picking up a jug, rinsing the shampoo away. "I should be the one thanking you." Sarah made a soft noise, and so he continued. "For not laughing. For not thinking less of me."

"Why would I laugh..?" Sarah asked. She turned around in his lap, her eyes serious. "Why would I think less?" She knew the answer, he could tell. But she wanted him to come out and say it.

Perhaps to make him realise how ridiculous it sounded.

"Because I've never— because I could not offer anything in the way of experience."

"And?"

"And for being patient with me." Sarah's gaze softened. "For not expecting anything." Jareth tore his eyes away, becoming overwhelmed. "For a King... to finally be able to—"

"Sit back and let someone else do the work..?" Sarah's smile was impish.

"Yes." Jareth met her smile with a similar one. "It's a relief."

"Likewise." The Goblin King cocked a pointed eyebrow. "To be allowed to just... experiment, and try what I've always wanted to. It was such a relief when you said yes."

"We make a good team, Sarah Williams." Jareth leaned in, nudging noses playfully.

"Yeah. I think we do, Goblin King." Sarah nudged him back before stealing a kiss.

Jareth's hands were soon eagerly running over her wet body. He caressed her thighs, and her waist. Her hips, and her rear — he gave the latter an especially enthusiastic squeeze, enjoying the way it fit in his hands.

"Sarah Williams, you are addictive..." He sighed, feeling himself stir beneath the water. Though Jareth was thoroughly exhausted, his cock it appeared was not.

The perks of being fae — a much shorter refractory period than their human counterparts.

"I'm glad to hear it..." Sarah rocked her hips, delighting in Jareth's moans. "You're pretty addictive yourself..." She whispered in his ear before tracing her tongue along the lobe. Jareth shivered.

Sarah took her time teasing the goblin. She kissed the length of his neck, surprising him with little bites every now and then. The way Jareth jumped, or sighed had her mentally doing cartwheels - so often she'd had to endure the 'strong, silent types'.

For some reason men seemed under the misapprehension that making any sort of noise of pleasure was emasculating.

Sarah just found the lack of noise creepy; like being fucked by some dumb animal save for the occasional grunt.

Having someone so responsive - someone so sensitive... Sarah was thrilled.

Then a thought she'd been trying to ignore resurfaced.

"My family should be back today if the weather clears up..." Sarah began. "I might have to love you, and leave you." Irene said she'd call in the morning to let Sarah know if the flights were running again.

Sarah hoped deep down that they wouldn't be.

The phone seemed to ring as if on cue. It was one of the few constants in life.

Butter your toast, and you were bound to drop it.

Take a bath, and the phone was guaranteed to ring...

"You are nothing if not cruel, Precious..." Jareth gave her arse one last squeeze as she left the bath. Sarah tousled his hair as she passed, chuckling.

Except when she picked up the phone, Irene's agitated tone had a smile spreading across Sarah's face.

"Oh no..." She hoped her false sympathy was convincing. "That sucks. I'll be fine, don't worry about me... Yeah, I've got plenty to keep me occupied with here..." Sarah's stomach flipped in excitement — maybe they could try the handcuffs..!

She hadn't heard Jareth sneak up behind her, humming in surprise when he wrapped a fluffy towel around her before holding her close. Sarah stifled a whine when his lips found the ticklish spot at the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping.

"Y-Yeah, I'm still here..." Sarah cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'll be OK for another few days. Yup. OK..! Give dad and Toby my love. Bye." When Sarah hung up the phone, she spun around.

Why she'd expected Jareth to be clothed at all, she had no idea. So it was a pleasant surprise to find him just as naked as when she'd left him.

"Well, as luck would have it—"

"The storm is still persisting?" Jareth's eyes looked mischievous.

Sarah suddenly realised what was happening.

"It was you..!"

Jareth smirked as a cheeky clap of thunder crackled overheard, affirming her suspicions. "Yes..?"

"You..." Sarah grabbed him by the shoulders. "Fucking genius..!" She kissed him rampantly, her hands straying all too quickly to his rear. Sarah pinched and even chanced a spank, relieved when Jareth's hips scooter closer, grinding brazenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to comment/leave kudos!
> 
> Yes there will be another chapter after this - probably the last one... ;3
> 
> And yes, Jareth organised the bad weather in the first place the night before so he could have Sarah all to himself on her birthday XD

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking requests at the moment - you can leave prompts and requests via my tumblr askbox at http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask (anons too, if you're shy!)


End file.
